


Первое правило побега

by vogeltje



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Artistic License, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, What Happened in Budapest, вольная трактовка фактов канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeltje/pseuds/vogeltje
Summary: Ноябрьский Будапешт — пронизывающий, промозглый.Подумалось вдруг, что если она выберется из этой передряги, то через много лет она будет вспоминать Будапешт с неприязнью и отвращением. А скорее, вообще не будет. Сотрет из памяти, как море слизывает отпечатки на песке. Без следа, без намека на то, что с ней это происходило.илиОни будут вспоминать Будапешт всю свою жизнь. Обо всем, что там произошло, не будет говориться, и никто кроме них двоих не будет знать о семидесяти двух часах в ноябре 2001, когда двое пропали со всех радаров, чтобы решить, что делать дальше.Так что же случилось в Будапеште?





	1. не время разбрасывать бомбы

**Author's Note:**

> Внеочередные вольные фантазии на тему "what happened in Budapest?"  
> Не бечено.

Ночью выпал снег. Влажный и тяжелый, ноябрьский предвестник неумолимо приближающейся зимы. Он наверняка медленно, будто бы нехотя, опускался на землю крупными хлопьями. Ночью можно было не торопиться. Пока на улицах не было прохожих, а любопытные жители не выглядывали из-за занавесок, можно было насладиться этим мягким и размеренным, почти церемонным планированием. Снег укрыл ровным тонким полотном землю под ногами, и если посмотреть из окна его небольшой квартирки на девятом этаже, то казалось, будто асфальт залили белой краской.

От подъезда соседнего дома через весь двор тянулась цепочка темных пятен. Две пары следов: те, что поменьше, очевидно, принадлежали женщине; другие, размашистые — мужчине.

Если хорошенько присмотреться, по ширине шагов можно было примерно определить рост тех, кому эти следы принадлежали. Он готов был поспорить, что женщина чуть-чуть не дотягивала до метр-семидесяти, а вот ее спутник должен был быть на добрых две головы ее выше. Он сморгнул и прищурился — что-то в следах мужчины его настораживало. Что-то неуловимое… будто бы человек слегка припадал на левую ногу. Но это не было похоже на хромоту, скорее, это выглядело, как если бы он нес на плече что-то очень тяжелое, перенося центр тяжести с центра тела на левую сторону. Но больше всего настораживала не странная походка мужчины

Их было двое.

 

*

До дня икс было четыре дня. (День икс. Звучит, конечно, страшно банально, и Клинт сетовал на себя, что не придумал ничего получше. Когда заняться больше было нечем, он развлекался тем, что придумывал очередное дурацкое название для операции. Скучающе закинув ноги на подоконник и откинувшись в стареньком продавленном кресле, он ковырялся пластиковой вилкой в коробке с тайской едой на вынос, и, призвав все свое воображение и креатив, перебирал в голове всевозможные названия, но одно другого больше походило на слоган тупой комедии)

Клинт пребывал в странном полуанабиотическом состоянии. В квартире было холодно, в окна нестерпимо дуло, и сколько бы он не кутался в объемную худи, согреться не выходило. Казалось, холод проникал не просто под одежду, но и просачивался под кожу, отнимая драгоценное тепло, а вместе с ним — силы функционировать. Казалось, что те двое тоже мерзли, — они держались друг к другу как можно ближе и нечасто выбирались наружу.

Клинт бросил взгляд на раскрытую папку, одиноко ютившуюся на столе по соседству с сотовым, грязной кофейной кружкой и блокнотом с исписанными убористым почерком страницами. Поправив микронаушник, неудобно надавливавщий на ушную раковину (и заочно посетовав на Фьюри за то, что тот поскупился на оборудование), он сполз поглубже в кресле, предпринимая очередную попытку согреться, и прислушался к разговору в наушнике.

Мужчина почти не говорил. Иногда отвечал женщине рваными, невнятными фразами, которые никак не удавалось разобрать, порой казалось, он отвечал на другом языке. Не в пример своему мрачному неразговорчивому спутнику, женщина куда чаще заполняла тишину эфира своим голосом. Она говорила чуть нараспев — и это было неуловимо не по-английски, что настораживало Клинта почти на инстинктивном уровне — и все чаще переходила на другой язык. Очевидно, на тот, на котором ей отвечал мужчина.

Клинт отстраненно повертел в пальцах карандаш, присматриваясь к плотно исписанным страницам блокнота, заполненным словами незнакомого языка, которые ему удалось вырвать из ее текучей речи. Русский — и ни черта не понятно.

И вот теперь, снова — этот тягучий, распевный говор. Стоило признать, звучало это красиво.

 _Zhenya_ _,_ _ty_ _budesh_ _uzhinat_ _’?_

Клинт пытался проартикулировать те фразы, что произносила женщина, но выходило плохо. С тяжелым вздохом он отбросил от себя блокнот, позволив ему свободно скользить по поверхности стола, и устало прикрыл глаза.

До дня икс было четыре дня, и за все четыре дня эти двое не сделали ровным счетом ничего. Они просто жили. Завтракали, обедали, ужинали. Он смотрел телевизор или копался в чем-то напоминавшем карбюратор старого автомобиля, предусмотрительно застелив обеденный стол старыми газетами. Она готовила и мыла посуду, читала, устроившись на софе у дивана, ловя страницами тусклый дневной свет. Они мало разговаривали и все больше взаимодействовали взглядами и касаниями. Она ласково вела рукой по его лбу, убирая непослушные пряди слишком длинных, связанных в узел на затылке, волос. Он бережно приобнимал ее за талию, притягивая к себе и позволяя устроиться у себя на коленях. Они спали рядом на одной кровати. Ложились неизменно по разным концам, ютясь каждый на своем краю, но к утру они обнаруживали друг друга на середине кровати. Она — в его объятиях.

 _Kholodno_ , — говорила она. Мужчина ей не отвечал, ограничиваясь скупым и хмурым кивком головы.

Они производили впечатление старой и усталой семейной пары, забывшие, что такое развлечения, и находившие удовольствие и наслаждение в тихом и молчаливом времяпрепровождении наедине друг с другом. Не делая ровным счетом ничего особенного, они просто сосуществовали в замкнутом пространстве, ограниченные с шести сторон бетонными стенами, и наблюдать за ними становилось в какой-то момент неудобно. Не то чтобы Клинту свойственно было испытывать сочувствие с врагам только потому, что они выглядят как люди. Он уже давно привык к тому, что самые страшные преступления творятся руками самых, казалось бы, невинных.

На столе призывно белела раскрытыми страницами папка с ее личным делом.

 _Она_. И почему он не называл ее по имени даже в своей голове?

Наталья Альяновна Романова, агент русских спецслужб. Он знал о ней все, он знал каждую деталь ее биографии, мог наизусть воспроизвести ее личное дело, перечислить даты и координаты боевых действий, в которых она участвовала, поименно перечислить всех убитых ею. По крайней мере, тех, о ком известно Щ.И.Т.у, и кого принято причислять на ее совесть, опираясь на косвенные улики и почерк. У нее был свой почерк.

Но та, кого он видел в окне тесной серой комнаты на девятом этаже дома напротив, была совсем другим человеком. Она была просто молодой девушкой, кутавшейся в объемный — явно мужской — вязаный свитер и подолгу наблюдавшая за птицами, которые облюбовали ближайшее дерево.

На второй день она выставила на уличный отлив небольшую картонную кормушку, явно сделанную наспех, но главное — полную крошек. Несколько раз в день она открывала окно и вновь наполняла кормушку.

Это она — страшный русский асассин? Это ее нужно убрать незамедлительно и, как выразился Фьюри, неукоснительно?

У нее тонкие, белые запястья, которые обнажались, стоило ей только поднять руки, чтобы поправить прическу — коротко остриженные под каре огненно-рыжие волосы оголяли тонкую шею. И Клинт поймал себя на мысли: это не запястья убийцы. Это запястья молодой девушки, которая любит читать, удобно устроившись на старой софе и поджав под себя ноги; той, кто прикармливает птиц; той, кто ласково убирает выбившуюся — наверняка раздражающе мешающуюся — прядь волос от лица своего напарника.

Клинт знал все о Наталье Романовой, но глядя теперь в бинокль на нее, хлопочущую на маленькой кухне в доме напротив — нет. Он ничего о ней не знал.

 

 *

Клинт с сомнением и некоторым усталым снисхождением взглянул на секьюрити на входе.

Здание Колледжа Маттиаса Корвинуса, расположившееся в центре города, и обычно совершенно непримечательное, стало центром всеобщего внимания на один пасмурный ноябрьский вторник 2001 года, когда представители стран-участниц НАТО собрались в промозглом Будапеште, чтобы обсудить события и ход Второй чеченской войны.

Рамка металлоискателя, ленивое похлопывание по телу и беглый, едва ли имеющий смысл, осмотр ручной клади, предъявление аккредитации — и Клинта затянуло в здание колледжа потоком из журналистов, помощников, стажеров, работников колледжа и бог весть, кого еще. Попасть внутрь не представило ровным счетом никакой сложности. Он провел рукой по волосам, параллельно осматриваясь. Нужно было найти ее, а еще лучше — американского посла, на которого она готовила покушение.

Не она, конечно, а те, кто ее послал, но это не играло в конечном итоге никакой разницы. Если посол будет убит, войны не миновать, и вряд ли ее будут вести холодно.

Клинт вздохнул — он устал от войн.

Они разрушительны для обеих сторон и совершенно бессмысленны, такое у него было мнение. Да только вот его никто не спрашивал, и повода этим мнением поделиться все никак не представлялось. Но если бы только его спросили (чего, конечно, не произойдет; у генералов не принято спрашивать мнение солдат, куда привычней отдавать им приказы), если бы только его попросили высказать все, что он думает о бесконечных кровопролитных войнах, которые развязывает человечество, и которые потом не знает, как прекратить, погружаясь в самоистребление. Если бы ему дали высказаться о том, что он думает по поводу всех теневых сражений, о которых простые люди могут даже не догадываться, но в которых бьются и гибнут такие вот, как он сам. Если бы его спросили. Тогда он, пожалуй, ответил бы, что больше всего на свете ему хочется уйти в отставку и заиметь небольшой дом, где можно будет спокойно жить. Он бы точно женился и завел бы кучу детей. И еще, может быть, корову. С другой стороны, можно было бы ограничиться собакой. В конце концов, он всегда мечтал о собаке. Большом таком золотистом ретривере. Да, точно. Пес. Когда все это кончится и он уйдет в отставку, он обязательно заведет золотистого ретривера, назовет его Лаки и они с ним будут питаться одной только пиццей.

Клинт снова вздохнул. Все-таки, он чертовски устал от войн.

Она вынырнула из толпы прямо у него под носом, и пришлось быстро отвернуться и отшагнуть, чтобы не столкнуться с ней лицом к лицу. Вблизи она выглядела еще моложе, чем казалось прежде, когда Клинт изучал фотографии или рассматривал ее в бинокль; ей едва ли перевалило за двадцать. Память услужливо подсказала информацию из личного дела: ей двадцать три.

И до чего гармонично вписалась в толпу таких же, как она, молодых и находчивых пройдох-журналистов! В рубашке, застегнутой по самое горло, и этих модных нынче зауженных брюках. Огненно-рыжие волосы аккуратно убраны с лица, пряди прихвачены заколками. Не то чтобы Клинт обращал на это внимание, но подмечать мелочи — его работа. На шее у нее болтался журналистский бейдж с крупным «Нора Уильямсон». Сам он сегодня разгуливал под именем Колина Саммерса.

Клинт подумал, странно, что она одна. Странно, что нет того, второго.

 

*

В итоге, конечно, пришлось пожалеть, что не подумал о том, втором, как следует.

А потом все вдруг начинает происходить очень быстро. Потом не остается времени на раздумья, и Клинт успевает только выхватить «Бабетту» и швырнуть ее в самую толпу. (никто в Щ.И.Т.е не придумал толкового прозвища для свето-дымовой гранаты, и Бартону пришлось выбирать самому, как называть эту малышку).

А ведь мог бы и догадаться, что ее напарник скорее всего засядет где повыше с оптикой и снимет посла одним точным выстрелом. Мог бы. Но не догадался, и теперь, кажется, придется разгребать вдвое больше дерьма.

Потом Клинт даже успел изумиться, откуда у него было время на такие детальные раздумья. На самом же деле, все происходило так быстро, что действовал он на одних только инстинктах — так вернее. Инстинкт подсказал ему, когда швырнуть гранату.

Сейчас.

И моментально: ослепляющая и дезориентирующая вспышка света; едкий, заставляющий глаза слезиться, дым; и паника, паника, паника вокруг. Клинт единственный не поддался всеобщему страху. Точнее, один из двух: она тоже холодна и сосредоточена. Она словно ждала — чего?

Пуля.

Проносится в жалких миллиметрах от его уха, обжигая неумолимостью и неотвратимым безразличием. Ей нужно найти свою цель, в этом весь смысл существования пули. Прорезать стремительным полетом жидкий, задымленный воздух, и вгрызться свинцовыми зубами в чужую грудину, добраться до сердца и остановить его.

Когда посол закричал от боли, Романова сорвалась с места и бросилась в отвратительно шевелящуюся, охваченную массовой паникой груду людских тел. Бартон вспомнил строки из ее личного дела: непревзойденна в ближнем бое.

Тот, второй, промахнулся.

И теперь ему уже не наверстать, плотная груда человеческих тел сгущалась над послом, который теперь корчился на полу, подвывая от боли. А как только людская масса затянет и ее, сомкнется у нее над головой, для Клинта все упущено. А его задание, убрать Романову (сознание подсказало голосом директора Фьюри: незамедлительно и неукоснительно), должно быть выполнено. Она вот-вот нырнет в толпу, и Клинт с легкостью предсказывает как минимум четыре варианта дальнейшего развития событий, и в каждом из них посол умирает.

Ему удалось схватить ее в последний момент. Сомкнуть пальцы на тонком девичьем запястье и рвануть на себя, что есть силы.

Рывок. Сопротивление. Уклонение. Удар, удар, удар.

Они оказались в одном из боковых коридоров, темном и пустынном. Он уклонился. Она ударила. Он блокировал ее выпад. Она дралась молча и сосредоточенно. Скупые, сильные, выверенные движения. В них не было ярости, злости или наслаждения от боя, они были точны, оттренированы и доведены до совершенства, будто… танец.  Она танцевала с Клинтом в узком и длинном коридоре колледжа, неумолимо оттесняя его к дальней стене, и будь Бартон поэтом или художником, быть может, он представил бы, как хорошо она смотрелась бы на сцене театра в балетной пачке, выделывая па под аккомпанемент вариаций на Моцарта. Сверкая своими тонкими белыми запястьями.

Но Клинт был солдатом, и хотя прекрасное не было ему чуждо, сейчас у него был ясный и точный приказ от начальства, и он не был настроен на самодеятельность. Она же, в свою очередь — солдат противника, и у нее был свой приказ. Они по разные стороны баррикад, и сейчас им только драться.

Удар. Еще удар. Уклонение, замах, удар. Удар, удар. Замах — Клинт медлит жалкую долю секунды, но ее хватает, чтобы Романова его опередила — и в глазах темнеет. Нос обдает горячим, жидким жаром, все пульсирует, и в голове на мгновение вспыхивает мысль: забавно, что ударила в нос; обидно, что сломала.

Теперь медлит она.

Удар.

Кажется, это длится невыносимую, непрекращающуюся бесконечность.

Она падает к его ногам без сознания.

Несколько минут Клинт молча стоял над ней, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Девчонка и впрямь (почти) непревзойденна в рукопашном бое. Впрочем, он готов был поспорить на одну из своих ультразвуковых стрел, что огнестрелом она владеет так же хорошо.

Теперь, безмолвная и бесчувственная, она снова выглядела маленькой и хрупкой, и Клинт сглотнул торопливое сердцебиение. Незамедлительно и неукоснительно убрать — но он не мог убить ее теперь.

Он выносит ее из здания на руках.

Их никто не останавливает, не задерживает, не мешает идти. Клинт просто несет ее на руках до самого дома, и даже тот, второй, не объявляется, чтобы отвоевать свою напарницу.

Она не приходит в себя до утра.

 

**********

 

Когда Наташа пришла в себя, вокруг нее все тихо и серо. Чуть скосив глаза, она наткнулась взглядом на белеющий провал окна. За стеклом медленно падали снежинки, так медленно, будто они не настоящие вовсе, и от этого казалось, что она смотрит на какой-то странный аквариум, где вместо рыб — крупные снежные хлопья.

А может, это она внутри аквариуме? И сейчас сквозь стекло на нее посмотрит кто-то большой и любопытный?

Голова невыносимо гудела, и она невольно поморщилась, когда попыталась привстать, опираясь на локоть. Тяжелое шерстяное одеяло соскользнуло, оголяя плечи, и холод с готовностью хлынул в открывшуюся прореху, ближе, теснее льнул к ее телу, заставляя дрожать в легком ознобе.

Тошнило.

Все симптомы наталкивали на неприятные мысли о сотрясении, а это было бы сейчас чертовски некстати. Задержав дыхание, Наташа прислушалась к внутренним ощущениям. И пришла к выводу, что легкое сотрясение — не худшее, что с ней происходило и могло бы еще произойти, с этим она могла справиться. Куда важнее и необъяснимее было то, что она жива. Без слишком серьезных увечий. Даже не связана.

Серый и прозрачный тусклый свет, которым была заполнена комната, не давал никаких подсказок относительно времени суток. Скудная обстановка вокруг не давала никаких подсказок о личности владельца. Обставленная какими-то вещами: в шкафу даже белел блюдцами сервиз, но совершенно пустая квартира. Как будто только накинувшая на себя маску жилища, на деле же являлась пустой дырой.

Из другой комнаты доносилось смутное бормотание телевизора. Наташа прислушалась, и сквозь невнятную речь и половину незнакомых ей венгерских слов, разобрала, что весь мир только и бурлил, что новостями о покушении на американского посла в Венгрии в минувший вторник.

Значит, у них не получилось. Значит, Барнс промазал.

Она раздраженно фыркнула. Это было детское задание, совершенно легкое и не предполагавшее никаких подводных камней. Они расслабились. И напоролись на целый айсберг. И в этом была виновата она.

Айсберг подал голос из соседней комнаты.

— Да, она у меня. Нет… нет, она не опасна. Да, она разбила мне нос. А я отправил ее в нокаут. Думаю, мы найдем с ней общий язык. — Некоторое время он молчал, должно быть, вслушивался в речь собеседника. — Мне нужно время. Да… да, послушайте, в конце концов, вы не раз полагались на мое чутье. Доверьтесь мне еще раз. Семьде… да, подождите. Семьдесят два часа. Вычтите у меня из жалования за это, если угодно, — последнюю фразу мужчина произнес откровенно насмешливо, должно быть, передразнивая кого-то. — Я позвоню сам. Да, Фил, вот прямо так и передайте директору.

После этого воцарилась тишина. Едва слышно бормотала на венгерском теледиктор, секундная стрелка часов отмеряла мгновения до… До чего?

Она не успела притвориться спящей, когда он появился в дверях. Так и смотрели друг на друга долгих несколько минут.

Наташа отметила про себя, что выглядел он на удивление глупо. С совершенно неуместной расслабленной ухмылкой, прислонившись к косяку двери и скрестив на груди руки. Все лицо в ссадинах, а припухшая, налившаяся фиолетовой гематомой, переносица перехвачена пластырем.

Некоторое время он молчал, а затем, улыбнувшись чуть шире, с усилием произнес:

_—_ _Kholodno_ _?_

— Русский тебе не к лицу, и акцент ужасный, — ответила Наташа по-английски. — Холодно. Где моя одежда?

Она внимательно осматривала его и всю комнату вокруг. Искала оружие. Или предметы, которые потенциально можно было бы использовать как оружие. Но мужчина в дверях не был вооружен. На нем была белая майка, на бедрах низко и свободно сидели растянутые спортивные штаны. Ноги были босы. Никакого оружия. Только пластырь на сломанном — ее работа — носу.

— Думаю, нам стоит поговорить. — Мужчина проигнорировал ее вопрос и, легко оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка, прошел в комнату и сел на стул, оказавшись на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Наташи. Он склонился, опираясь локтями о колени, и теперь они оказались почти на одном уровне.

Глаза у него оказались светло-серыми, прозрачными и чистыми, чем-то напоминавшими ноябрьское небо над Будапештом. Подумалось, еще немного — и в них тоже отразится медленно падающий с неба снег. Но эта обманчивая открытость только насторожила Наташу. Он передвигался по комнате плавно, почти бесшумно. Это были движения животного, охотника, или высококлассного бойца. Наташа торопливо просчитывала в своей голове варианты развития событий и свои действия.

— Давай договоримся так, — спокойно произнес мужчина, слегка приподняв ладони, имитируя жест примирения. Он словно говорил: я безоружен и безопасен. Наташа не привыкла доверять бойцам, которые разводят жертву на разговоры. Она вообще не привыкла доверять. И уж тем более таким, как она сама. — Нам стоит кое-что обсудить. Думаю, у тебя есть вопросы, на которые я смогу ответить честно. У меня тоже есть вопросы, на которые ты могла бы попытаться честно ответить. Так что на ближайший час у нас с тобой «прощай, оружие!», договорились?

Наташа не ответила, подозрительно сощурившись, а мужчина достал из кармана своих спортивок нечто красное и круглое. Протянул Наташе, оказалось — кухонный таймер. В виде помидора. Она перевела взгляд с игрушки на его лицо и вновь зацепилась взглядом за пластырь. Все это было очень глупо. И она облажалась. Бесконечно сильно облажалась.

— Заводи таймер.

 

*

Кухонный таймер, оказывается, издает абсолютно омерзительный звук, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси и отсчитывая убегающие секунды. За прошедший час им не так уж и много удалось выяснить друг о друге. Имена — впрочем, ее имя ему было известно. Ему вообще довольно многое было о ней известно, из чего Наташа сделала для себя вывод, что его послали убить ее. Что же, теперь она знала о нем чуть больше, чем только его имя.

Это Клинт. Его послали ее убить.

Но Клинт почему-то ее не убил и, кажется, пока не стремился. Он спокойно сидел напротив нее, задавал вопросы и понимающе кивал, слыша в ответ «Не могу ответить на этот вопрос». И сам смущенно улыбался, когда говорил:

— Прости, не могу ответить. Сама понимаешь.

Она понимала.

На самом же деле, она ровным счетом ничего не понимала.

Час напролет они перебрасывались вопросами, на которые не могли дать ответов и опасливо присматривались друг к другу, пытаясь просчитать следующий шаг собеседника. Или его следующий вопрос.

— Кто был тот, второй? — спросил Клинт.

Казалось, холодная скользкая рука сжала в кулак ее легкие, не давай вдохнуть. Все это время Наташа старательно избегала мыслей о Барнсе. Где он? Что с ним? Придет ли он за ней?

— Что с американским послом? — отозвалась Наташа, игнорируя вопрос Клинта. Он ухмыльнулся, явно делая себе мысленную пометку. Как бы там ему не вздумалось это называть, так или иначе, все это было слишком сильно похоже на допрос, где любая ее реакция, любой ответ или уклонение от него многое говорили о ней. Слишком многое. Клинт ничего не записывал, и почему-то от этого становилось только еще больше не по себе.

— Он ранен. Теперь, наверное, прохлаждается в какой-нибудь вип-палате в центральной больнице Будапешта. А может, его скоренько отвезли на вертолете в Вашингтон, и теперь он охает и корчится от боли там. Ну, так кто был тот, второй.

Они провалили задание. Они по-крупному облажались с такой ерундой, и Наташа склонна была винить во всем этом себя. Решила, что эту, как ей казалось, детскую миссию можно совместить с отпуском в Будапеште? Получи теперь. Получи. Подвела всех кругом, и как можно было быть такой дурой?

— Мой напарник, — тихо ответила она. Молчать дальше было уже нельзя, и нужно было что-то отвечать. Отпираться не имело, пожалуй, никакого смысла, к тому же, этот Клинт наверняка уже знал о Барнсе. Если не все, то многое.

Наташа спросила себя, что теперь с ним будет? Что будет с Барнсом, который вернется домой? Не сможет не вернуться, пока у него внутри холодным голосом диктует каждый шаг неумолимая директива. Ответ нашелся моментально — его обнулят.

Стало совершенно очевидным, что за ней он не придет.

Она могла сколь угодно долго тешить себя надеждами на то, что он — Женя, Джеймс, Барнс, как бы она его не называла — человек с собственными чувствами, волей и собственной скорбной повестью. Такой же, как она. Но сколько бы она себе это не повторяла и не воображала, реальность от этого не менялась нисколько. Он — Зимний Солдат. В его голове — директива. А она сама, Наташа, если что-то для него и значила, то не так много, чтобы жертвовать собой, противиться директиве и возвращаться, чтобы спасти ее задницу из передряги, в которую она сама же себя по глупости загнала.

Клинт с интересом рассматривал ее, теребя пластырь на носу. Еще один обнаружился у него на костяшках, его он тоже нет-нет, да и норовил дернуть. Под его изучающим взглядом было не по себе. Не потому, пожалуй, что Наташа чувствовала опасность. А потому что непривычно. Так — открыто, спокойно и чуть насмешливо — ее еще не разглядывали. Наташа повела плечами в попытке сбросить с себя изучающий взгляд и липкий, закрадывающийся в самую кровь, холод.

Ноябрьский Будапешт — пронизывающий, промозглый.

Подумалось вдруг, что если она выберется из этой передряги, то через много лет она будет вспоминать Будапешт с неприязнью и отвращением. А скорее, вообще не будет. Сотрет из памяти, как море слизывает отпечатки на песке. Без следа, без намека на то, что с ней это происходило.

Тишину и насмешливый взгляд Клинта прервал пронзительный звон кухонного таймера.

 

*

— Хочешь яблоко?

— Лучше чаю. Погреться бы.

Кухня оказалась чуть более обжитой, чем спальня. Возле окна стояло старое продавленное кожаное кресло, на столе обнаружились какие-то бумаги и бинокль. Клинт проследил за взглядом Наташи и пожал плечами, мол — а что поделать, такая уж работа.

— Можешь полистать, если хочешь. Хотя, думаю, тебе и так уже известно все, что там написано, — Клинт совершенно спокойно отвернулся, принимаясь готовить чай. Так, будто за его спиной не стояла взятая им самим в плен опаснейшая русская… — И смотри, там на подлокотнике кресла должна толстовка лежать. Надень, будет теплее, — размышления Наташи оказались бесцеремонным образом прерваны.

Клинт продолжал стоять к ней спиной. Наташа потянулась было за толстовкой, но взгляд ее упал на остро заточенный карандаш, свободно лежавший на столе. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на Клинта, который не обращал на нее ровным счетом никакого внимания, Наташа взяла карандаш.

При умелом использовании любой предмет может стать оружием. А остро заточенный — и подавно. Ей нужно просто правильно рассчитать момент, силу удара и угол, под которым нужно всадить карандаш. Может показаться, что человеческое тело такое крепкое и непобедимое, но на деле даже самый совершенный солдат имеет свои слабые места. Солдат, что сейчас повернулся к ней спиной, явно не был совершенным. И он сейчас был уязвимей новорожденного щенка.

Взмах — она знает, куда бить. Ей не нужно думать. Она чувствует это, почти ощущает течение крови по его телу, видит все самые открытые и незащищенные места. Ее научили этому. Чувствовать. И бить точно в цель, не думая.

Она вкладывает в удар всю свою силу, но

но Клинт перехватывает ее руку.

Он оборачивается мгновенно, не услышав — почуяв. Стальной хваткой он держит теперь ее запястье, выворачивает, и приходится бросить карандаш. Кто он такой, что обладает такой реакцией? Его прикосновение жжет, как раскаленным металлом, и от места, где крепкие пальцы обхватили ее руку, по всему телу бегут колкие мурашки. Теперь он кажется значительно крупнее, чем на первый взгляд. Выше Джеймса. Уже его в плечах, но едва ли слабее, и он точно знает, как контролировать свою силу — его хватка не болезненна. Он не стремится причинить ей боль, лишь останавливает ее жалкую попытку навредить ему.

И впервые Наташе необъяснимо страшно перед противником.

— На твоем месте, я бы не пытался убить меня подручными средствами. И надевай уже толстовку, сама же говорила, что холодно.

Он отпускает ее. И снова отворачивается, принимаясь за чай.

— Тебе с сахаром?

Наташе потребовалась лишняя пара секунд, чтобы собраться с силами и откашляться. Чтобы ответить, — нет, я несладкий. Чтобы стащить с подлокотника кресла фиолетовую толстовку и натянуть ее на себя. Худи оказалась слишком большой, и она закатала рукава. На груди красовался странный принт со стрелой, и Наташа, разглядывая его сверху вниз, задумчиво спросила:

— Тебе нравятся стрелы?

— А, это? — быстрый взгляд через плечо, — ну да, вроде того. Это мне подруга подарила, что-то вроде инсайдерской шутки у нас.

Наташа поразилась, как легко он сказал о своей подруге. Просто признал факт ее существования, считай — лично красным отметил в собственном досье слабое место. Как будто перед ним не стояла его заложница, противница, солдат с чужой стороны. И едва ли сделал это по глупости. Нет. Сказал, потому что можно было. Значит ли это, что он ее все же убьет?

— А стрелять из лука ты вообще умеешь? — спросила Наташа.

— Ну так, — хмыкнул Клинт, — немного. Балуюсь иногда.

 

*

Это было странно.

Словно все, что сейчас происходило, было бредовым сном. Или как если бы она умерла, а теперь сидит на кухне в центре небытия на пару с этим странным любителем стрел, Клинтом, и у нее наконец-таки есть время все осмыслить. Жаль только, что мысли разбегаются, и осмыслить ничего не удается.

Она пролистала собственное досье, скользнув почти невидящим взглядом по страницам. Выхватила лишь отдельные строки, которые и впрямь ничего нового ей о ней не сообщили. Хотя, может быть, как раз наоборот. Сообщили ей куда больше о ней самой, чем она смела догадываться.

Толстовка была такая большая, что Наташа с легкостью поместилась под ней целиком, натянув ее на острые голые коленки. Она сидела, поджав под себя ноги, спрятавшись в чужой толстовке, в том самом старом и продавленном кресле, в котором прежде сидел Клинт, пока следил за ней в бинокль. Казалось, она угадывала спиной отпечаток чужого тела, будто вплавившийся в старую обивку. Теперь Клинт расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула напротив нее, по другую сторону обеденного стола. Он все еще легко и открыто ухмылялся, и это было странно — все было странно.

— Ну как, узнала что-нибудь новенькое? — насмешливо спросил он, кивнув на бумаги, которые Наташа сжимала в пальцах.

— Тебе разве можно показывать мне засекреченную информацию? — она задумчиво поскребла ногтем штамп «Совершенно секретно» на обложке.

— Мне можно делать все то, что я посчитаю нужным, — спокойно ответил Клинт, но что-то в его голосе неуловимо изменилось. Словно сквозь мягкую шерсть показались острые когти: он ее предупреждал. Наташа вскинула на него взгляд, но в ответ Клинт только подмигнул. Как и прежде — легко и расслаблено, будто они старые друзья. — Ну так что, что-нибудь новенькое?

Наташа безразлично пожала плечами:

— Не особенно. У вас устаревшая информация, тут не хватает как минимум четырех операций, в которых я непосредственно участвовала. В следующий раз копайте глубже.

Клинт фыркнул, одобрительно кивая головой. Сказал, — учтем.

Наташа его не понимала, он вел себя так, будто получал от всего происходящего удовольствие. Не садистское удовольствие маньяка, предвкушающего насилие, расчлененку и все в этом роде. А простое человеческое наслаждение от общения, обмена шуточками и чаевничания вместе. Он шумно отхлебнул чай из кружки и поморщился, — горячо.

— Я вообще больше кофе люблю, — не к месту сказал он.

Наташа в ответ лишь понимающе кивнула. Мол, хорошо, учтем. И запишем в личное дело: Клинт, любит стрелы и кофе.

— Ну, ты согрелась?

— Вроде того, — тихо ответила Наташа. — Что мы будем делать теперь?

Клинт заговорщически улыбается и, наклонившись вперед, практически ложится грудью на стол. Так, приблизив свое лицо к Наташиному, он тихо говорит:

— А это отличный вопрос, Нат! Ждал, когда ты его задашь.

— Не называй меня «Нат», — в ответ слабо попыталась протестовать Наташа.


	2. шестью двенадцать

— Ты любишь правила?

— Тебе честно ответить? — Наташа шумно вздохнула.

— Да ладно тебе. — Клинт ухмыльнулся. — Серьезно, правила это же классно! Их клево устанавливать — я сразу чувствую себя очень важным, им удобно следовать, их весело нарушать… готов поспорить, ты плохая девчонка и любишь нарушать правила, а? Что скажешь?

Наташа ничего не сказала, только молча сверлила его взглядом. Она все еще прятала голые коленки под его огромной толстовкой. Клинту некстати вспомнилось, как хихикала Кейт, когда дарила ему эту худи. На вырост, — сказала она тогда, — ну знаешь, если ты бросишь наконец эти свои шпионские игры и растолстеешь от всей той пиццы, которой ты питаешься.

Шпионских игр Клинт не бросил, Кейт рядом не было, и теперь в его толстовке сидела Наташа.

Сложно сказать, что он к ней испытывал.

Хотя, довольно просто — он ею искренне восхищался. Было даже немного неловко за ссадину на скуле, массивный синяк на предплечье и черт его знает, сколько еще более мелких он оставил на ее теле. Но порыв извиниться, пусть даже в шутку — совершенно глупый, и Клинт раздраженно подавляет его. Ее тело проходило и не через такое. К тому же ее хрупкий вид — лишь маска. Защитная реакция.

Некоторые надевают на себя хитин, некоторые облачаются в металлическую броню, а она надела маску слабости и беспомощности. Очень удобно — и это тоже восхищало Клинта. Когда он был в ее возрасте, у него в голове гулял только ветер и звучала бодрая музыка циркового балагана.

— У нас все равно будут правила, — сказал он, так и не дождавшись ответа от Наташи. — И им придется следовать, тут уж без выкрутасов.

— Мм, звучит очень весело, — саркастично откликнулась Наташа. — И что за правила? Давай, заинтригуй меня.

Клинт раздраженно выдохнул. Он не знал, как объяснить ей все. Как сказать, что поставил на кон свою карьеру, поручившись за нее. Как растолковать, что они теперь зависят друг от друга: их карьеры, репутация, но что важнее — их жизни.

Он помотал головой: не существовало способа толково объяснить ей это.

На самом деле, не существовало способа как следует объяснить это даже самому себе. Он просто сделал то, что посчитал правильным. Повелся на инстинкт, интуицию, а может — просто дал слабину. В любом случае, теперь это уже было не важно. Перед ним сидела его пленница. Которая одновременно отчасти являлась и его собственным тюремщиком. И как ей это объяснить?

Клинт решил не объяснять.

Что ж, у них семьдесят два часа.

— Если вкратце, у нас семьдесят два часа, — сказал Клинт и закусил изнутри щеку. Начинать надо было с другого. Он указал подбородком на стену за спиной у Наташи. На белой кухонной плитке, которой была отделана стена, красовались ровные ряды точек, оставленные красным перманентным маркером. Заметив, как ее взгляд скользнул по точкам, Клинт догадался, что Наташа их пересчитывает. — Их там семьдесят две, не считай. По одной на каждый час. Каждый час будет звенеть будильник, и я буду зачеркивать одну точку. Это будет значить, что времени у нас осталось на час меньше.

Они помолчали.

— Допустим, — аккуратно начала Наташа, — но семьдесят два часа до чего? Или ты просто решил устроить трехдневное рандеву? Если так, то я хочу в купальни.

Клинт прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями — теперь нужно говорить.

— Через семьдесят два часа здесь будут мои люди. И либо ты выйдешь из этой квартиры моей напарницей, либо, ну… либо не выйдешь вовсе.

Наташа сглотнула, и Клинту показалось, что она проглотила комок из вопросов, колкостей, шока и непонимания. Ему свой такой же комок проглотить никак не удавалось. Стоял поперек горла.

 

*

— Постой, давай еще раз. Ты что, предлагаешь мне кинуть своих? Сбежать с корабля, как крыса? Сменить команду? Перебежать на другую сторону поля? Переобуться?

— Да как хочешь, так и называй.

— Я не могу.

— Почему?

— Не могу, — уперто повторила Наташа.

Клинт сцепил пальцы в замок и закинул руки за голову, прогибаясь в спине. Позвоночник хрустнул в нескольких местах и Клинт расслабленно выдохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Почему ты на них работаешь? — спросил он. — Что это, в тебе кричит идеология? Слепая преданность? Ты так веришь в то, что твои парни хорошие и классные, что не видишь очевидного?

Наташа бросает на него молчаливый злобный взгляд.

— Вот и я так не думаю, — тихо закончил Клинт. — Так почему?

 

*

Клинт начал думать, что ошибся.

Это назойливое, щекочущее чувство где-то за левой бровью порой настигало его в самые неподходящие моменты. В те минуты, когда ему требовалось сохранять все свои спокойствие, уверенность и хладнокровие. Тогда раздражающий зуд где-то за левой бровью напоминал ему, что он просто человек, а таким, как он, свойственно ошибаться.

Дурацкий кухонный таймер в виде помидора, весь покоцанный и исцарапанный, кряхтел и скрипел, отмеряя стремительно испаряющиеся секунды. В этом звуке было одновременно что-то успокаивающее и нагоняющее неумолимую волну паники. С того момента, как Наташа швырнула ему в лицо шипящее, ядовитое «Ничего ты не знаешь, Клинт» и ушла в другую комнату, он успел зачеркнуть пять точек.

Они сидели вдвоем в спальне. Она — на кровати, натянув шерстяное одеяло под самое горло. Он — на полу, прислонившись спиной к холодной, затянутой исцветшими обоями стене. Поясницей он чувствовал скользящий по полу сквозняк.

— Не хочешь покормить птиц? — Клинт разорвал тишину внезапно слишком громким вопросом. Он прозвучал как небольшой взрыв, и застал врасплох даже самого Клинта. Но Наташа не вздрогнула. Только метнула мрачный взгляд из-под насупленных бровей.

— Что? — переспросила она.

— Птиц, — повторил Клинт и снова почувствовал эту щекотку сомнения. — Не хочешь покормить птиц?

— С чего бы это?

С легким разочарованным вздохом Клинт покачал головой, упираясь взглядом в свои ладони. Ошибаться всегда неприятно, особенно будучи уверенным в собственной победе в начале игры. Особенно когда за промах приходится дорого платить.

Несколько минут он молча разглядывал свои истертые, мозолистые пальцы. Такие могли бы быть у земледельца, у кожевенника, у владельца ранчо. У школьного учителя, у дворника, у… А были у него.

— Просто подумал, что ты захочешь покормить птиц, Нат, — устало бросил он, поднимаясь с пола и направляясь в кухню. Скоро кухонный таймер вновь зазвонит, и нужно будет зачеркивать шестую точку.

За окном сгущал ночные краски ноябрьский Будапешт, и в комнате становилось все темнее. Они не включали свет — ни к чему привлекать внимание, ни к чему жечь электричество, ни к чему. Не теперь. Они не чувствовали острой потребности видеть лица друг друга, поэтому силуэтов, теней, очертаний хватало.

— Не называй меня так.

Клинт покрутил в пальцах маркер, выжидая последние секунды до звонка таймера. Когда тишину разорвал громкий сигнал, он завел будильник на следующие шестьдесят минут и поставил размашистый крест. Фетровый кончик маркера скрипнул по кафелю.

— И как же мне тебя называть? — повысив голос, спросил Клинт. Так, чтобы она услышала из другой комнаты. — _Товарищ_ Романова?

Ответом ему была тишина. Клинт поскреб подбородок, мысленно отметив про себя, что пора сбрить щетину. Из окна открывался вид на двор. Чистое белое полотно испачкали сотни и тысячи чернильных отпечатков ног пешеходов, и теперь в темноте уже не разобрать, кому какие принадлежат. Многие наслаивались друг на друга, превращая ровные цепочки следов в хаотические кляксы. Клинт задался вопросом, есть ли там следы того, второго. Остался ли он в Будапеште, придет ли он за Наташей?

Наверное, об этом стоило думать раньше, но в этот раз голова и здравый смысл отчаянно саботировали, передав право принимать решения интуиции.

Оттолкнувшись ладонями от подоконника, он отвернулся и пошел обратно в спальню.

— Послушай, насчет этого твоего напарника, стрелка… — начал он, но не договорил. Спальня была пуста.

Сначала Клинт подумал, — куда же она делась?

Потом Клинт подумал, — какой он идиот, что решил, будто взятая в плен русская шпионка и впрямь будет как паинька сидеть и ждать неведомо чего.

Потом Клинт не успел ничего подумать: сверху на него обрушился рыжий ураган. Обхватив его ногами за шею, Наташа повалила Клинта на пол. От глухого плоского удара из легких вышел весь воздух. В следующее мгновение он получил удар локтем в солнечной сплетение. Она уже была на ногах, готовая драться дальше, когда Клинт прохрипел:

— Только в нос не бей.

Секундного замешательства хватило, чтобы сбить ее с ног подсечкой и блокировать запястья — но она ударила коленом:

раз,

второй,

третий —

пока Клинт не согнулся пополам от боли и не ослабил хватку на ее запястьях. Наташа вырвалась и кинулась на Клинта, обрушивая на него серию быстрый, точных и болезненных ударов.

Это больше не было похоже на танец. Теперь это была попытка пленного животного выцарапать себе свободу.

Следующий удар пришелся на голову. Не удар даже, легкий шлепок, и сначала Клинт удивился. Потянувшись рукой к виску, он нащупал небольшую металлическую пластину.

А в следующее мгновение он почувствовал взрыв.

Казалось, будто вся комната разлетелась миллиардом крошечных осколков под оглушительный звук гонга. Это было совершенно бесшумно, и тем не менее — невыносимо оглушающе.

В ушах звенело, и он окончательно потерял ориентацию в пространстве.

Глупо, очень глупо.

Он откатился на бок и вскинул вверх руки в не то защитном, не то капитулирующем жесте. Клинт успел досчитать до семи, но новых ударов на него не обрушивалось. Тогда он позволил себе открыть глаза и скосить взгляд на Наташу. Она нашлась ближе, чем он предполагал ее увидеть: сидела на корточках возле его головы. От неожиданности Клинт дернулся.

Тугой и вязкий, звенящий туман в голове никак не давал расслышать, что же говорила Наташа. Хотя, быть может, она молчала — только потянулась к его лицу поправить пластырь на носу.

— Скажи, что ты не била в нос. Я не переживу, если ты его мне окончательно сломала.

 

*

— Скажи еще что-нибудь, — потребовал Клинт.

— Да что еще?

— Что угодно.

— Смотри, ты отвечаешь, значит, все слышишь. Не переживай, от одного удара по ушам слух не теряют. — Наташа устало откинулась на кровати, прислоняясь спиной к стене.

— Кто как, — насуплено огрызнулся Клинт. — Я один раз уже чуть не оглох, еле восстановил слух. Так что давай в следующий раз, если решишь меня бить, то не по ушам.

Наташа хмыкнула.

— Ты уж определись как-нибудь, а то в нос тебя не бей, в уши тебя не бей. Ты боец или принцесска?

Клинт удостоил ее мрачным взглядом и пощупал переносицу. В его идеальном представлении они вообще больше не дрались и как можно скорее все обговорили, решили и поехали домой в Нью-Йорк.

Бойцом Клинт себя сейчас не чувствовал. Он решил оставить это наблюдение при себе и устало откинул голову.

— А ты не устала драться, боец? — тихо спросил он после непродолжительного молчания. Он не отрывал взгляда от ее губ, чтобы не упустить ничего из того, что она ответит. Но Наташа молчала. И смотрела на него, не отводя глаз. Казалось — почти не моргая. — Зачем ты на них работаешь, Наташа? За что ты воюешь?

— Ты не поймешь, — отрывисто сказала она, и Клинт выдохнул с облегчением — слух к нему возвращался. Хотя в ушах все еще стоял раздражающий тонкий звон, он слышал.

— А если все-таки пойму?

На ее губах расцвела нервная улыбка и она покачала головой, обнимая себя руками.

— Ты же видишь, что я не стремлюсь тебе навредить, я желаю тебе только добра.

— Ну конечно, — тихо отозвалась Наташа. — Вот такие, как ты, желающие добра, и причиняют людям больше всего боли. Знаешь, как говорят, какая дорога выложена благими намерениями? Не поверишь.

Клинт прикрыл глаза и поморщился. Впрочем, ровным счетом ничего удивительного в ее поведении не было — а как бы вел себя он сам, окажись он в похожей ситуации? Выгрызал бы путь к свободе. Бросался бы грудью на прутья до тех пор, пока не пробился бы. Или — пока его не убили бы.

— Меня отправили убить тебя, Наташа. Потому что ты представляешь угрозу. А те, на кого я работаю, предпочитают, чтобы в мире был порядок и мир. И если спокойствия нужно добиваться через убийство одного человека, одной шпионки, они на это идут…

— … во имя всеобщего блага, да? — закончила за него Наташа. Прозвучало куда пафоснее, чем хотелось, и Клинт скривил рот. — Так почему же не убил? Оставил на поиграться?

— Я в тебе увидел что-то. Что заставило меня не убивать тебя, а предложить пойти со мной. Что я и сделал, если ты помнишь.

Наташа сдавленно фыркнула:

— И как у вас там с условиями? У меня будет отдельный кабинет? Полный соцпакет? Медицинская страховка?

— Я серьезно, — прервал ее Клинт.

В ответ она лишь молча буравила его взглядом. Словно пыталась — что? Найти на его лице ответы на свои вопросы? Заглянуть ему в мысли и проверить, не врет ли он? Что бы она не пыталась теперь в нем отыскать, Клинт позволил ей. Его губы тронула легкая улыбка, когда он развел руками.

Так они и сидели в темной спальне. Она, обнимая себя руками, в тени на кровати. И он — на полу, прислонившись к противоположной стене. Полностью раскрытый и распахнутый, с руками, лежащими свободно на полу. Отблески уличных фонарей слабо освещали его лицо, но Наташе этого, судя по всему, было достаточно. Так и сидели, пока тишину не разорвал очередной звонок будильника.

— Будь так добра, сходи на кухню и зачеркни седьмую точку. И заведи снова будильник.

— Это полная ерунда и уже начинает меня раздражать, — слабо отмахнулась Наташа.

— Это не ерунда, а правила. И дисциплина.

— Ты что, бывший военный?

— Нет, — устало выдохнул Клинт. — Я бывший циркач. Но я предпочитаю следить за временем.

Еще несколько мгновений Наташа сидела неподвижно, но затем, словно что-то решив для себя самой, она неловко переползла к краю кровати и спустила ноги на пол. После еще одной секунды промедления, она встала и направилась в кухню.

Уже в коридоре ее застал оклик Клинта:

— Нат, захвати еще там какую-нибудь коробку на кухне. И хлеба тоже! Сделаем кормушку для птиц.

Наташа некоторое время стояла неподвижно, будто давала ему возможность сказать еще что-то.

Клинт усмехнулся собственным мыслям, думая о том, послышалось ли ему, или она действительно пробормотала себе под нос что-то про то, что ему нельзя называть ее «Нат».

Она вернулась через пару минут с пустыми руками. На вопрос, поставила ли она таймер на еще один час, Наташа утвердительно кивнула. И, опередив Клинта ответила:

— Кормушку завтра сделаем, когда будет светло. Сегодня уже надо спать.

Пока Наташа расправляла простыни, Клинт отстраненным, почти невидящим взглядом скользил по ее спине. Тонкая, стройная. С узкими плечами и худой девичьей шеей, которую не могли скрыть слишком коротко остриженные рыжие волосы, она вновь нисколько не походила на бойца, на чьем счету десятки спецопераций и, должно быть, сотни жизней, учитывая все, о которых не известно Щ.И.Т.у. Клинт попытался подсчитать, сколько ей должно было быть, когда она попала в КГБ, если в двадцать три она уже так опасна и принесла так много смертей. Незамедлительно и неукоснительно, — подумал Клинт словами Фьюри. Бога ради, ей двадцать три, она еще совсем девчонка, и ему приказали ее убрать.

— Тебе стоило устраивать засаду в квартире с двумя кроватями, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Я посплю в кресле на кухне, — отозвался Клинт, с кряхтением поднимаясь на ноги. Наташа молча смотрела на то, как он преувеличенно пыхтел и держался рукой за стену. Поняв, что на жалость ее развести не удастся, Клинт прекратил ломать комедию. — Нет бы встать помогла.

— Скажи спасибо, что я тебя…

— Спасибо.

Наташа замолчала от неожиданности, и так и застыла с приоткрытым ртом. Картина вышла забавная, и это несколько повеселило Клинта. Бросив тихое «спокойной ночи», он вышел из комнаты.

 

*

Босые ступни предательски стыли, и как бы Клинт не поджимал ноги под себя, как бы не растирал ладонями плечи, все равно было _kholodno_. В самом звучании этого слова, когда его произносила Наташа, было что-то зябкое. Будто выдыхать в сложенные лодочкой ладони пар морозным днем. Или передергивать плечами в темной стылой квартире.

Клинт потянулся за таймером и, прежде чем тот успел нарушить тишину, перевел его еще на час вперед.

Ему подумалось, что если будильник прозвенит, и Наташа проснется, это принесет ему — Клинту — определенные проблемы. А пока она спит, можно сидеть в старом кресле, подобрав под себя ноги и прислушиваться к звону в ушах.

Она появилась тихо — достаточно тихо, чтобы застать Клинта врасплох, но он заметил ее краем глаза. Полупрозрачная тень скользнула через погруженную во мрак кухню, и вот она уже стоит перед ним, поджимая босую ногу. Клинт молчал и не двигался, сидел, сгорбившись в кресле, словно каменная горгулья.

Она явно хотела что-то сказать или спросить, и теперь переминалась с ноги на ногу, как скромная школьница, теребя в пальцах резинку худи. Через плечо у нее был перекинут плед. Клинту стало отчего-то смешно это наблюдать. Поистине, Наташа его поражала. Своим умением превращаться из русского асассина в застенчивую девочку и обратно за доли секунды.

Интересно, какая из этих ролей для нее настоящая? Или это все маски, — но Клинт не успел додумать эту мысль до конца. Наташа, будто спохватившись, сдернула с плеча плед и протянула ему, тороплива расправляя его в руках.

— Вот. Тебе наверняка холодно, так что вот. Возьми. Укройся.

Клинт, не меняя положения тела, вытянул руку и, ухватив плед за угол, потянул на себя. Укрыться вышло не слишком хорошо, и Наташа, сдавленно чертыхнувшись, выдернула плед у него из рук и сама набросила его Клинту на ноги, подоткнув его по бокам.

— Спасибо.

— Лучше?

— Да, значительно.

— Хорошо, — Наташа легко вздохнула. Помедлив несколько мгновений, будто решая внутренний спор, она подошла полкам, пошарила по шкафам и, найдя пустую коробку от хлопьев, вернулась к столу и села на него, подтянув к себе ноги. Усевшись по-турецки, она натянула край толстовки на колени.

— Неплохо ты устроилась, — с тихим смешком сказал Клинт.

В ответ Наташа только тихо фыркнула и принялся методично разбирать коробку.

На кухне вновь воцарилась звенящая тишина — хотя скорее всего, звенело только у Клинта в голове. Он потер ладонями уши, но легче так и не стало. Когда он уже перестал ждать, что Наташа заговорит, она внезапно шумно набрала в грудь воздуха, будто желала что-то сказать, но так ничего и не произнесла. Все так же шумно выдохнула и вернулась к коробке.

Спустя еще несколько минут молчания она все же подала голос.

— Это правда? — спросила она. Клинт немного подождал, давая ей возможность как-то конкретизировать вопрос, но Наташа не посчитала нужным это сделать.

Взвесив все «за» и «против», Клинт решил воздержаться от колкостей и устало выдохнул:

— Ты о чем?

— О цирке, — торопливо ответила Наташа. — Ну, ты сказал, что ты бывший циркач. Это что, правда?

Усталость затопила его. Открыть глаза оказалось совершенно невыполнимой задачей, и Клинт медленно откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в спинку кресла. Мягкая кожа податливо промялась под его тяжестью. Внезапно кресло показалось ему лодкой, и представилось, что ему снова шесть, и отец, налегая на весла, выводит видавшее виды корыто на середину реки. Вместо зеленоватой, пахнувшей тиной воды (если внимательно посмотреть в глубину, то можно разглядеть серебристые всполохи мелькающих в мутной воде мальков) лодку теперь качала сероватая тягучая усталость. Клинт перегнулся через борт, пытаясь разглядеть рыбешку. Но вместе этого он видит только собственное смутное отражение. Лишь угадывает: белое плоское пятно — это его лицо, темными мазками выделяются глаза, нос и рот. Клинт с усилием поднимает руку — отражение точь в точь повторяет за ним. Клинт проводит по лицу — тот, смутный в воде, делает так же. Клинт опускает руку. Но отражение внезапно не следует с ним, и Клинт с ужасом наблюдает, как его размытая копия тянется к своим ушам, вцепляется в них и резко отрывает, отшвыривая от себя прочь, в воду.

Вздрогнув, Клинт со сдавленным стоном подорвался, вырывая себя из кошмарного полусна.

Он оглянулся вокруг себя: продавленное кресло под ним; сизо белеющая плиткой стена с многочисленными крестами и точками за спиной; куцый стол и темные ошметки на его поверхности. Клинт протянул предательски дрожащую руку вперед, пытаясь дотянуться до ошметков на столе. Кровь стучала слишком громко, слишком горячо, и казалось, с каждым сокращением сердечной мышцы все новые и новые ее потоки перехлестывали через край рваной раны, заливая щеку, стекая по шее за воротник.

А потом он чувствует под пальцами левой руки обрывки картона. Правой ладонью он смазанно скользит под щеке, стирая невидимую кровь, и натыкается на ушную раковину.

Подняв глаза, он напарывается на чужой взгляд.

 

*

Покрытый пенными сизыми барашками мелких волн, вздымаемых ветром, он и впрямь выглядел стариком. Седовласый Дунай, устало лежащий в своем широком русле, слишком древний и слишком мудрый, чтобы ему было дело до простых людей.

Город, приютившийся по обоим берегам могучей реки, казалось, существовал с единственно его позволения и его милости. Тонкие и хрупкие нити бесчисленных мостов, перекинутых с одного берега на другой: безуспешная попытка короля Буды дотянуться до своей королевы, навеки оторванной от него Пешты. Казалось, пожелай Дунай встрепенуться, встряхнуть могучей спиной, смело бы и мосты, прошившие несмелыми стежками обнаженную водную артерию, и весь город бы смело. Буда и Пешта так и не дотянулись бы друг до друга.

Сейчас, всматриваясь в туманную серь ноябрьского утра из окна чужой пустой квартиры, Наташа не могла увидеть Дунай. Но она чувствовала его присутствие. Чувствовала, как царственно он несет свои воды — всегда вперед, неотвратимо, неумолимо.

Выпавший накануне снег растаял, оставив на асфальте темные влажные пятна.

Наташа стояла у окна, прислонившись горячим лбом к обжигающе холодному стеклу. В ее голове не было никаких мыслей, во всей ней, кажется, не осталось ничего осмысленного, ничего человеческого. Все вытеснила неумолимая текучесть времени и его неизбежная конечность.

Внезапное осознание, что ее время может подходить к концу, принесло скорее умиротворенное облегчение, нежели страх. Сколько Наташа себя помнила, она воевала. Была бойцом в бесконечных сражениях, и ни одно из них не было ее личным.

Джеймс однажды спросил ее — и совершенно странным было слышать от него, обычно молчаливого или же толкующего о долге в унисон с директивой, подобные вопросы — он спросил, не тошно ли ей быть пешкой в чужой игре.

— Пешки быстро оказываются съедены, Джеймс, — ответила тогда Наташа с легкой улыбкой, скользнувшей по ее губам. — И не имеют почти никакого пространства для маневра.

— А у тебя что, есть пространство для маневра?

Наташа не ответила, опустив глаза и заполняя молчание все той же скромной, почти целомудренной улыбкой. Под ногами темнела брусчатка, еще ниже — искрился в неумолимом скольжении Дунай.

— Впрочем, — протянула она, — некоторые считают, что пешка одна из самых сильных фигур на доске. У нее невероятный потенциал.

Джеймс запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо мелким каплям дождя. Поздней осенью не бывает ливней, в это время года дождь уже не идет, скорее пылит на поеживающихся людей внизу.

— Эти твои пространные разговоры, — разочарованно выдохнул он. В этом они и впрямь были очень разными. Правда и мораль были для Наташи чем-то переменчивым, тем, к чему можно приспособиться и что можно приспособить для себя. Джеймс же привык все видеть в черно-белом цвете. Для него существовало полутонов и оттенков, он был Солдатом. Наташа бросила на него искоса быстрый взгляд. Она знала, что он был таким не всегда, и теперь жалела, что ей не пришлось познакомиться с тем, настоящим, живым Барнсом. С Баки.

— Пойдем?

— У нас есть еще немного времени, — отозвался он, поводя широкими плечами, затянутыми в черную кожу куртки.

Глядя на могучий Дунай казалось, будто у них есть все время этого мира. Будто оно само, обернувшись холодными водами, течет сейчас у их ног.

— Я тут полистала путеводитель и выяснила, что это, — Наташа указала на широкий мост, праздно сиявший сотнями огней в сгущавшихся сумерках, — Мост Свободы. Его первоначальное название — мост Франца Иосифа, но его переименовали после окончания Второй Мировой.

— Минутка интересных фактов?

— Я бы прошлась по мосту Свободы. Кто знает, что там, на другом берегу.

— На другом берегу Буда, — ответил Барнс, отворачиваясь и медленно направляясь прочь. — Ты все слишком романтизируешь.

— И пусть.

Молча они шли по улицам города. Молча ехали в общественном транспорте. Молча углублялись во дворы в спальном районе.

— Я бы тоже прошелся по этому мосту, — сказал Барнс. И Наташа понимающе кивнула.

 

*

Клинт провел рукой по лицу, будто пытаясь снять липкую паутину, застилавшую глаза, но ничего не вышло. Он видел все ту же погруженную в сизую темноту обшарпанную кухню, все то же окно, пропускавшее редкие оранжевые плевки света от уличных фонарей. Все ту же кафельную стену, испещренную точками и крестами. Он старался не считать их, но ничего не выходило, он точно знал, сколько часов им осталось, до того, как —

Не всегда удается предсказать последствия. Если быть совершенно точным, предсказать их не выходит никогда, сколько сил не прикладывай, какими формулами не разбрасывайся. Есть совершенно определенные вещи: если поставить на внешний отлив окна кормушку с крошками, то прилетят птицы и будут клевать крошки; если поставить на плиту турку с кофе и отвернуться, то он кофе убежит; если не отвечать на звонки директора Фьюри на протяжении почти двух суток с момента нарушения прямого приказа, то, пожалуй, можно начинать считать себя дезертиром, изменщиком, беглецом… Больше Клинта сейчас интересовало, отнимет ли Щ.И.Т. у него его лук.

Наташа молчала, притом уже давно. Ходила по квартире тихой тенью, задумчиво сидела на закрытой крышке унитаза и рассеянно жевала хлебную корку, когда Клинт заставлял ее поесть. Ее поведение не подходило под определенные вещи, она просто вдруг обмякла, будто из нее выпустили весь дух, и теперь походила на брошенную марионетку, которую больше никто не дергает за ниточки. Клинт пытался — но получалось у него плохо.

Она лежала на кровати пластом. Лицом вверх, уперев невидящий взгляд в беленый потолок. На нем не было никаких трещин, заслуживавших бы такого внимательного изучения — Клинт проверил несколько раз.

— Когда ты последний раз заводил будильник?

Она не пошевелилась, задав вопрос тихо, будто самой себе, нежели Клинту. Он не спешил отвечать. Будто боялся нарушить хрупкую равновесную тишину, накрывшую комнату.

— Я точно помню, что ты твердил про правила. Про распорядок, про следование уставу… Талдычил, как вояка, надо то, надо это. А теперь будильник не заводишь. Странно…

Клинту хотело возразить — он куда больше болтал про то, как весело правила нарушать, а не про то, как увлекательно им следовать. К тому же про следование уставу Наташа слышала точно не от него.

— Не хотел, чтобы сигнал тебя будил. Мне казалось, ты спала. Или по крайней мере пыталась заснуть.

Наташа тихо вздохнула.

— Странно все-таки.

Они помолчали. Клинту нечего было ей ответить, он все еще не был до конца уверен, что Наташа действительно разговаривала с ним, а не бормотала во сне. Он потер уши руками. Левое, на которое пришлась большая часть ударной волны, все еще почти не слышало. Чувство было неприятное. Отзывалось какими-то детскими воспоминаниями, когда он оказывался головой в лохани с водой, а потом ухо закладывало из-за затекшей воды. Вспомнить, почему он болтался головой в воде, не получалось.

— Когда я была маленькая, в нашу школу пришла женщина. Она была очень красивая. Стройная, высокая. Она была одета в красивый черный костюм. И носила красную помаду. Она тогда посмотрела на нас, и сразу почему-то выделила меня из целого класса. Сказала, что сразу во мне что-то разглядела. — Наташа притихла. Потом она перекатилась на бок и подтянула к подбородку колени, обхватив их одной рукой, а вторую подложила под голову, согнув в локте. Теперь она смотрела в лицо Клинту. Пустым, все еще ничего не видящим взглядом. — Мы тогда было так приятно. Во мне что-то разглядели. Значит, я не такая, как все, я лучше. Я чего-то стою.

Одеяло сползло с нее, и Клинт оказался застигнутым врасплох видом ее тела. Тонкие, аккуратные и будто выточенные из белого камня линии заставляли единое целое — одну хрупкую и маленькую ее. Клинт нервно сглотнул. До этого момента ему проще было думать, что Наташа Романова все-таки опасный и сильный спецагент. Которая дерется, кусается и иногда надевает на себя маску беззащитной девочки.

Увидеть ее слабой он был не готов.

Наташа сморгнула, фокусируя взгляд на его лице и спросила:

— Ты сказал, что разглядел во мне что-то. Что заставило тебя не убивать меня, а взять к себе, сделать своей… напарницей. Что? Что ты во мне разглядел?

Он не нашелся с ответом. Просто открыл рот, несколько мгновений посидел с открытым и, одумавшись, захлопнул его. Внутренний голос подначивал его, говорил опасаться. Говорил, это может быть развод.

Но Клинт во все глаза смотрел на Наташу, и не мог заставить себя ответить ей — может быть, потому что и сам себе не мог еще ответить на вопрос, зачем он ввязался в эту передрягу. Сработала интуиция и воронья жадность: увидел красивую вещицу и захотел себе, а разобраться во всем решил уже потом.

Наташа закрыла глаза.

— Я увидел молодую девушку, — преодолевая хрипоту в голосе выдавил из себя Клинт, — которой не обязательно работать на плохих парней, чтобы выжить.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мои парни — плохие, а твои — хорошие? — печально усмехнулась Наташа.

— Ну я точно не плохой, — хмыкнул Клинт.

— Точно не плохой, — повторила Наташа. — Среди моих парней же тоже есть такие как ты.

— Такого, как я — точно нет.

Клинт сглотнул, подбирая слова. Казалось, от того, что он скажет сейчас, зависело многое. А может — вовсе ничего.

— А вдруг будет по-другому. Просто если не попробуешь, то и не узнаешь. Ну знаешь, дай этому выстрелить*, а вдруг оно в цель попадет? — Следующая фраза далась ему через силу. — Все равно выбора-то большого уже нет.

Она длинно выдохнула. В сумерках комнаты ее волосы отливали бронзой. Прядка соскользнула на лицо и коснулась губ — Клинт подавил желание потянуться и убрать ее.

— Я просто увидел тебя, Нат. И не удержался.

Он ждал, что она фыркнет, что попросит не называть ее так. Что молча отвернется. Но его последние слова повисли в воздухе. Как будто их никто не услышал, и теперь они, неприкаянные, не знали, куда податься.

— Ты не ляжешь рядом? — тихо спросила Наташа. — Мне холодно. Не могу согреться.

Клинт молча поднялся с пола и отряхнул свои штаны от пыли. Было действительно зябко; холод кусал за ноги, и мешал думать.

Она не пошевелилась, когда он расправил одеяло, укрыв ее как следует. Не двинулась, когда он забрался в кровать и лег поверх одеяла за ее спиной. Он колебался, не положить ли руку поверх ее талии, но в итоге решил ее обнять — так же теплее.

Они долго лежали в тишине, и Клинт уже подумал, что Наташа уснула — он и сам медленно, но верно проваливался в вымученный сон.

— Проведешь меня завтра по мосту Свободы? — шепнула Наташа.

— Проведу, Нат, — тихо ответил Клинт.

До утра они не разговаривали.

Утром они тоже почти не разговаривали. В неловкой тишине оделись, собрали чемоданы и замерли у входной двери, единственно отделявшей их от окружающего мира.

Хотелось переспросить ее — уверено? готова? да?

Но Клинт удержался и просто взял ее за руку.


End file.
